


Frozen: The Last Icebender

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Inspired by Frozen Ⅱ and Avatar: The Last Airbender
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Frozen: The Last Icebender

Wind, Fire, Earth, Water

Long ago, the village of Northuldra lived in harmony.

Then, everything change when Arendelle army attacked.

Only the fifth spirit, connectors of the spirit world and human world, could stop them, but when the world needed her the most, she's at Arendelle.

Three years passed and my sister discovered she's the fifth spirit, an icebender named Elsa, and although her icebending skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe Elsa can save the world.


End file.
